


Hell Mail

by Fairylights_and_Stormynights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Gen, Hell Hounds, Hell Mail, Powers Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylights_and_Stormynights/pseuds/Fairylights_and_Stormynights
Summary: Sam always got the emails and not even the crazy amount of time he has received them made him think they were more than spam. Until he accidentally clicked and then some how ordered a few hellhounds. Well, maybe four hellhounds.





	Hell Mail

Sam had always received the emails. He never really saw them, they were mixed in with spam mail and emails from sites that he had subscribed to and never read. If he ever saw one in his inbox he simply trashed it, thinking the stupid name was the result of a forty something man in a basement trying to kill time. Even when he learned demons were a thing and had even tagged along to a couple of hunts, researching from the motel room while Dad did everything and Dean tried to help only to end up sitting in the car; he never looked twice at the emails. 

When Jessica burned on the ceiling and when he learned of Azazel’s plan for him and all the special kids. When he learned of Andy and Max and Ansem and Ava and Jack; when he learned of himself and why he and so many others possessed the powers they did, he didn’t think twice about the emails. When he learned of Lucifer and of Crowley and Of Lilith and of all the other demons that he fought, when he learned about War and Famine and Pestilence and Death, the emails still stayed forgotten in his memory, something he had written off a while ago. 

He didn’t even look at them or think about them when his brother went to hell, or when he came back from hell and had no soul he didn’t look at the emails. While Sam did have very little memory from that period he still found no evidence to suggest he looked at the emails. And when he was hallucinating the devil and when he was completing the trials of hell he didn’t ever cast his mind back and remember the emails that said they were from hell and for demons. Sam never looked at the emails and every time they popped up he wrote them off as spam and not even his hunter senses told him to look deeper. 

Sam only started regarding the emails when Dean stopped being a demon. When his brother finally lost his black eyes and stopped being BFF’s with the king of hell did Sam finally read the emails. And when he did it was after he accidentally clicked instead of marking it as spam. And when he finally looked at what he was being sent and read the words written did he realize. After that, he stayed up till four in the morning reading all the backlogs he passed over. 

He read and saw that if he had been paying attention he would have known of hells plot ages before it happened. He would of know about Dean during his trip downstairs. He would have realized so much stuff and fixed so many things had he known. And so whenever they came, Sam read the emails. In secret because after the mark, Dean was touchy, on the whole, consorting with demons and using demon objects no matter how useful. Sam, however, had a thirst for knowledge and when he realized that the instant, high-speed wifi he always had was the result of a feature all recipients of the email received he started looking at it in a new light. 

Dean gave him slightly weird looks when he knew about demon activity before it happened and solved the case before properly researching and Sam knew he thought his premonitions were coming back. If Sam was honest, he felt like they had never gone away. It was like Ruby had said when she was pumping him full of demon blood and fueling him with vengeance if you didn’t practice, your abilities got flabby. And when Sam started to try and started to notice that cups rattled when he was pissed and when in the gym he was stronger than he thought and when he yelled the demons they were hunting paused longer than usual he didn’t say anything. And Dean never brought up the subject. Until Sam sort of, kind of, accidentally, ordered a hellhound puppy. And it might have been four hellhound puppies, not one. 

“WHAT THE FUCK SAMMY?” Dean yelled frustratedly, as he tripped over Kevin on his way for a midnight beer and saw Sam sitting on the floor surrounded by barks and whines and growls. As much as Sam could see that his brother was mad he also knew that no matter what front Dean tried to put up, he was weary of hellhound ever since they dragged him to hell. And Sam had lived with his brother long enough to see the touch of fear behind the angry eyes. 

“Umm, I might be getting emails meant for demons. And..” Sam rubbed his head and glanced at Bobby who was rubbing his head along Sam’s leg. The hellhounds being Sam’s he could see them but from Dean tripping over Kevin a moment ago, others couldn’t. “And I might have accidentally ordered a few hellhounds, four of them.” Sam saw Dean’s worried expression at the mention of demon mail. “So Dean, meet, Bobby,” He gestured at the dog and Bobby barked, “Kevin, Jo and Ellen.” He smiled sheepishly, “Please don’t be mad.”

“You ordered hellhounds by accident?” Dean said dumbstruck, he had the same look on his face as he did when Cas did something stupid. “From emails, for demons,” Dean put his hand to his face. “When did we end up at this point?” He sighed.

“Somewhere around the time, we got Crowley’s number?” Sam offered up weakly. He shrugged. “I’m keeping them,” He said stubbornly. 

“Sam their hellhounds, you can’t see them and their evil demon dogs,” Dean was exasperated now instead of angry and the prolonged exposure to the dogs was lessening the fear. 

“I can see them,” Sam said trailing off at the end. “And I’ve named them, and they they’re really affectionate and from our experience they’re loyal.” Sam knocked out the puppy eyes that he knew were almost impossible to avoid. “Please Dean,”

Dean sighed and buried his face in his hands, “Fine then, but I better not see any dog hair over the bunker.”

Dean didn’t really bring up the hell mail again except for when he caught Sam reading it. He kept away from the subject the same way he always did. He acted as if he was against it and he acted as if he was against the dogs as well despite Sam walking in on his playing and petting them. After a while, the hellhounds melded into their everyday life and everyone who met them accepted them eventually. Castiel was still weary of them and the dogs were weary of him after the unfortunate, there are demons in the bunker I must kill them situation. Crowley even found out and that made it awkward for both Sam and Dean when he wanted to walk the hellhounds together. The hell mail was never a problem until one emails Sam received.

“Sam Winchester for King of Hell,” Sam read from the top of the newest email as Dean walked into the room, “Are you kidding?” He looked at the text below the campaign poster that stated he was running for King of Hell. Dean spat out his beer.

“What?” He gasped, some liquid making it into his lungs. 

“A group of Demons have decided that they want me to be King of Hell,” Sam said dumbstruck. 

“I’m sorry, again like I’m five,” Dean replied as he walked closer till he was in view of the screen.

“Some Azazel elitists think that I should be KIng of Hell so they're running an election for me,” Sam said slowly. 

A noise from the kitchen caught Dean’s attention, he and Sam turned, hands on the knives and guns they had on their person. 

“Hello, boys,” Came the British drawl as Crowley walked into the war room, “Fancy telling me why Sam is running for KIng of Hell?”


End file.
